


小小世界

by kate0115



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate0115/pseuds/kate0115





	小小世界

我合上手机，长长地叹了一口气。一旁的ATHRUN看到我这个样子，也急忙地问：“MEYRIN，他们怎么说？”

“姐姐说，SHINN想和她在ORB多呆一段日子，在不同的城市里转一转，可能要呆上至少半年吧。他们说以后的日子，半年之后再做打算。”

“啊……”ATHRUN若有所思地点了点头，“也好，SHINN也想尽快容入这个国家。毕竟是祖国。可是……”

听到他话锋一转，我急忙抬起了头。

“可是MEYRIN你要怎么办呢？你姐姐留在ORB的话，你一个人回PLANT也不太好，而且那边现在不太安定。”

“我……”无论怎样，我还是想要尽快回的PLANT。毕竟JANUARIUS和DECEMBER在上次大战中毁于一旦。虽然父母不住在那里，

但还是担心。可是又不知道如何去面对父母，战争结束以后，我和姐姐若是回PLANT，肯定免不了要和父母见面。我们俩已经伤透了他们的心，现在见面，反而不知道该如何是好了。

我知道，若是任性地要求ATHRUN SAN送我回去，会给他增添很多麻烦。所以我犹豫着不敢说出自己的想法。他于是又继续说：“其实我也很担心那边，可是现在是那边战后重建的重要时期，我前段时间和YZA……啊，就是我的几个前队友联系了一下，他们说JANUARIUS和DECEMBER的损坏太严重，现在处于重建时期，已经限制了和地球这边的通航。但我想，如果要是ORB政府出面的话，你应该很快就能回去。”

我摇了摇头，因为不愿给他添太多麻烦，也许更多地是因为私心，所以只是说：“这边也可以，我在这里等着姐姐，然后和她一起回PLANT吧。我想半年以后，也许回去就方便多了。”

“那也好，不过在ORB我没有任何房产，只在首都郊区的公寓里租了房子，我改天帮你向房东打听一下附近还有没有住所，这几天的话，你先住在……呃……如果你不介意的话，住在我那里吧。”

我点了点头。

ATHRUN SAN的住所在公寓的七层，我跟他进去以后发现整个屋子只有一间卧室，一间客厅。走过厨房的时候，我发现灶台上早就蒙上了一层细密的灰尘。我迟迟不敢推开卧室的门，因为我不确定卧室是不是将要属于我，然而身后提着行李的ATHRUN很自然地走到门前，直接推开门，将我的行李放在了床边。

“以后这里就是你的房子了。”

我看看他，又看看行李，想说谢谢，又想问问这唯一的一间卧室为什么会属于我。他看着我，仿佛明白了我的心思，于是又说：“我睡在客厅就好了，总不能让女孩子睡地板吧。”

接着他又给我联系了学校，他说像我这么大的孩子不该工作，还是学校比较好。我有些生气，因为他还是把我当做一个小女孩看待，“我已经参军了，是军人，不是孩子了！”我说，意思是我不需要什么学校。

他有些以外地抬眼看了看我，估计是从来没有想过我会违抗他的指示。但是好在他没有生气，“可是，即使是我，现在也要学习啊。”

然后我才知道，ATHRUN自己也打算重拾那些荒废掉的学业，只是他已经成年，所以学校允许他一边上班一边上课。周一，周三，周五上课，而周二，周四，周六和周日上午上班。本来周六周日是法定的休假日，但是ATHRUN因为周一三五请假的缘故，所以补在周六日上班。

“本来想拜托你把周二和周四的笔记借给我的。”他说，声音里透着些许的寂寞。于是我连忙说，“我会去上课的。”然后那一瞬间，我看见他看了看我。

“只是，ATHRUN SAN……”

“恩？”

“你怎么会要看我的笔记？”我问，“我的意思是，我们应该不同年级啊。”

“没的事，我自从参军以来，就没有接受过正式的学校教育。第一次大战之后只当了两年的保镖，所以现在恐怕和你的学业水平也差不多。”

接下来的日子很平常，就是和ATHRUN在一起久了，发现他也不是那么难以接近。有时候他下班早了，我还要在学校做实验，他就会理所当然地帮我从单位食堂打饭回来。但若是赶上两个人一起上课的日子就不那么好过了，往往我们会逃掉下午的最后一节实验课——这是工科学校下午的课程之一，只是那些讨厌的实验总是很耽误时间，所以往往实验做下来就过了开饭的时间了。去食堂要排大队，这是他和我都不乐见的。

不过主要问题出在我身上，ATHRUN SAN做实验啊，绘制机械图啊什么的都比我快好多，甚至连计算机编写程序都快出我好多倍。所以一般是他把自己的课程弄利索了，我才完成了一半。不过这个时候他总会在一旁耐心地等我——与其说是在等我，不如说他是在翻之前一天他落下的笔记。他不时地会帮我纠正一些实验中的错误，也有的时候会凑过来问我笔记上的一些细节。

所以每到这样的时候，他就会直接带着我去快餐店，若是周五的课后，或者赶上他发工资了，他就带着我去餐厅小吃一顿。

但我有些过意不去，让他用工资养活一个与他毫不相干的我，让我的良心受到了小小的谴责。所以后来我对他说不必给我另找房子了，因为这样他就要支付多上一倍的房租。本来就不富裕的生活会因为我的原因变得更加拮据，我不要。

后来他在我的要求下，就同意了。然后我又说让他睡卧室我睡沙发，但这次他死活也不答应。而且还是老样子：“让女孩子睡沙发，成何体统。”接着我又建议轮流睡沙发，他也摇了头“麻烦。而且我都习惯睡沙发了。在战争时期睡MS驾驶仓都是常有的事情，现在睡个沙发又算什么。”

但我始终觉得自己有义务帮助他。于是趁他周六上班的时候，我一个人在卧室里的书架上翻到一本菜谱。然后又擦净了厨房的灰，找出了炒菜锅，菜刀，砧板，碗筷，准备学习做饭。对于从小到大都是吃妈妈做的菜，或者参军以后吃食堂，从来没有经历自己做菜的人来说，这也算是一种锻炼吧。我挑了食谱上一道比较简单的土豆泥，准备尝试着做一下，可是翻开冰箱一看，冰箱空空如也。于是又跑去买了土豆，还有各种调味料。跑到超市挑好了东西，我才发现自己身上根本没有ORB的货币，只有当初随身带的几张通币。但这里的柜台根本不接受。于是我又灰头土脸地回到了住所。

回去的时候，ATHRUN已经提着打好的饭回来了。他从厨房拿碗筷到餐桌上之后问我为什么厨房那么乱，为什么炒菜锅都被拿出来了。我只好一五一十地回答了他。

他听了以后居然笑了。他说“好吧好吧，那明天我下班了，陪你一块去超市。”我有些委屈，觉得他仿佛是在嘲笑我的冒失。但是想到既然能够让他露出难得一见的笑颜，再怎样也值得。

后来他信守诺约，陪我去了超市。我们买回原料之后，我就开始了平生第一次下厨。他在一旁看着，时不时地帮我一下。就像在学校里做实验那样。有时候我甚至怀疑，ATHRUN是不是会做饭只是不做啊……

最后我端出做好的土豆泥的时候，已经晚上七点半了。我把土豆泥分好以后，他可能是因为饿了，有些迫不及待地就吃了起来。

“味道还不错……第一次下橱，能做成这样已经很不容易了”他说，“只是味道有些淡了。”

我也尝了尝。发现明明不是很淡啊，ATHRUN可能喜欢口味偏重的食物吧。

从此以后我每次都会依据他的喜好，在食物中多加一些盐。

每周姐姐都会给我发邮件，有时候邮件里还带着几张照片。尽是她和SHINN幸福的样子。因为SHINN家以前是在ORB，所有家里的财产足够他们两个在ORB境内游玩，但ATHRUN和我就不同了。

姐姐说她以前从来没有看见过地球上如此奇妙的自然景观。她说以前在PLANT学习的时候只能在书本上看到海，山，亘古不变的平原，可是现在能够自己亲眼看到，真的是很快乐。姐姐有时候也会谈到SHINN，她说SHINN对她很好。

是啊，姐姐总是这样叫我羡慕，有一个很好很好的男朋友，能够无拘无束地生活。而我呢？我想了想，却又不敢仔细地想。我身旁一直关照我的那个人，总有一天要消失吧。我越是这样想，心中就越是忐忑不安。想要和他在一起，哪怕平淡也好，哪怕拮据也好，可我总觉得，他不属于我。其实他不属于任何一个人。

偶尔会想起自己以前听到过的传闻，他的未婚妻LACUS大人，还有那个说着“那家伙就交给你”的CAGALLI大人。她们都是很了不起的大人物——叱咤风云，甚至连说一句都能使国际局势动荡几下。传说ATHRUN喜欢过他们，也许现在还在喜欢着。

也许我永远不及她们俩，永远不能成为世界的主角，在她们或者说大多数人的眼界里，我不过是个无足轻重的配角。但在我小小的世界里，我愿意做自己的主角。我有我的爱情，我有我的生活。

 

一转眼，三个月过去了。

那天我在厨房切菜的时候，又想起他的很多事情，脑子里乱七八糟的，一下子不小心把手切破了一个口子。一瞬间，血从伤口中冒了出来，疼得要死。我忍着眼中要呛出的泪花，跑到客厅里的柜子旁，翻出创可贴。

ATHRUN SAN看到了，走过来，问我发生了什么。我还没来得及说，他就看到了我手上的伤口。他问我疼不疼，我下意识地点了点头，但是随即又摇了摇头。本来想说“没事。”可是这句没事一说出口，就发现自己竟然带了哭腔。

早知这样，还不如不说话。

我看到他皱皱眉，然后说，先擦点碘酒消毒。接着他翻出碘酒，用棉签蘸了一下，轻轻地涂在我的伤口上。碘酒接触伤口的那一瞬间我疼得哆嗦了一下，然后他又皱了皱眉，动作更轻了。

我看着他认真的样子，眼中的泪水竟然不由自主地流了下来。他以为我是因为太疼而流下了眼泪，连连说着“对不起，我再轻一点”，接着从口袋里抽出一包餐巾纸，递给了我。

我拿餐巾纸擦掉了脸上的泪水，一边贪婪地独享着他的温柔。那餐巾纸上带着他的味道，温暖的，实在的，ATHRUN的气息。

也后悔过，喜欢，甚至超乎喜欢的崇拜着这样一个人。但后悔归后悔，一旦喜欢上了，便无法选择停止。可是此时此刻，我不知道该如何是好——我怕自己无论怎样努力，依旧无法踏入他的世界。

他小心地替我贴上了创可贴。然后轻轻地摸了摸我的头，声音前所未有地温柔。他说：“MEYRIN，谢谢你一直那么努力。”

接着我一愣一笑，更多的眼泪流了出来。他有些惊慌失措，不知道该做什么好，最后轻轻地搂了搂我。

这个时候可视电话响了，他起身按下了“接收”键。然后我看见了一个小麦色肌肤的金发的男子嘴角挂着略带玩世不恭的笑容，旁边是……好象是在大天使号上的那个CIC啊……。

然后我听见ATHRUN说：“DEARKA还有……MIRIARIA？你们……”

他那个金发的叫做DEARKA的友人打断了他“你死到哪去了？联系了N久都联系不上，我和MIRI准备结婚了，还想算了算了不请你了，要不是MIRI坚持，估计今天这个电话都不会打给你了。”

“啊？”ATHRUN一愣，接着又立刻说“恭喜恭喜。婚礼打算订在什么日子？”

“你啊，一点诚意都没有。”DEARKA撇撇嘴，“下个月15号。不过在PLANT。所以想尽早通知你，让你想办法联系ORB那边的人，最好能够早点到PLANT来。现在PLANT还是严格限制地球来的人。”

“我想问题应该不大吧，LACUS不能帮忙吗？”

“希望不大。她一直忙得脱不开身。现在我连YZAK都见不到一面。”

“我看你还是联系CAGALLI吧，国家出面应该能快一点。顺便叫她一起来。”一旁的MIRIARIA插嘴说，“还有啊，MEYRIN也一起来吧！我想人多可能会热闹一些。”

ATHRUN闷闷地不说话。

“哎呀哎呀，还在想失恋的事情啊ATHRUN！”金发友人调侃起他来，“闹啥情绪嘛，女朋友那是说换就换的。失去了一个再找一个，别那么固执。你看，你旁边那位小姑娘——是叫MEYRIN吧？就挺不错。”

他指的是我。

我听了觉得脸上开始冒热气，急忙低下了头。却发现一旁的ATHRUN倒是笑了，“女朋友说换就换，DEARKA，MIRI还在你身边，你就敢说这个。”

但是DEARKA仿佛已经听不见ATHRUN的话了，我只是听到“老婆大人饶命……”几个字，那边的电话就断了。

电话断了以后，我听见ATHRUN对着漆黑的屏幕喃喃自语道“结婚啊……”然而ATHRUN在这之后什么也没有多说，只是拨了电话叫了外卖。吃饭的时候他有些心不在焉。但我知道，他是一个情感封闭的人，心中所想的事情，向来不能与他人分享，无论是我，还是SHINN抑或是CAGALLI，LACUS大人。

我决心突破这样一层隔膜，于是一边往嘴里拨饭一边问他“ATHRUN SAN有什么心事吗？”

他听了我的话，微微有些惊讶，大概是没料想到我会这么问吧。他摇了摇头，然后认真地盯着菜，又发起呆来。

“明明就是心里有事，却不肯说出来。”我说。

“抱歉，MEYRIN，其实也没什么大不了的事情，只是……”他停了下来，大概在思考措辞，“……说出来的话，你肯定会笑话我。”

“我不会的。”我肯定地说，心里想着什么事情能够让我笑话ATHRUN。难道是他看到朋友结婚嫉妒了？根本不可能嘛！

“其实……我是不知道，该如何面对CAGALLI，还有如何面对将来即将见面的PLANT。”

 

我听了，心里突然空落了一下。我知道，他是不可能忘记那个人的——正如他不能忘记LACUS大人一样。但我不确定的是，他对于LACUS大人的感情到底还是不是爱。我觉得那复杂的感情里，更多的是同伴般的信赖。人与人的情感何其复杂，哪里是一句喜欢或者一句讨厌能够描述得清楚的呢？

他见我没有说话没有反应，于是又继续说了下去，“CAGALLI把戒指摘掉了，也许是无法接受这个懦弱的我吧。就好象当初离开我扑进KIRA怀里的LACUS一样……”原来他还在介怀。但那已经不是爱，而是不甘，不解和不舍。

“没有没有啊，ATHRUN SAN又温柔又优秀，在我眼里非常非常地强大。”我坦言，希望他能够振作起来起来。

“不用这样安慰我的。”他疲倦地笑了笑，“现在想想，自己真是失败，想要保护的东西全部失去了。”后半句话像是自言自语，“连一点象样的事情都没有做成。”

“我没有在安慰ATHRUN SAN，我是真心认为ATHRUN SAN很优秀的，”我知道，这是唯一的一次机会，就像那夜在ZAFT军中ATHRUN向我伸出手的时候一样——唯一的机会啊。我不要犹豫，我要牢牢地抓住。属于我的幸福，我想要保护的东西，我爱的人，我要牢牢地抓住，不松手，“ATHRUN SAN如果认为之前保护的东西全部失去的话，这次不如来保护我吧！”

我想，也许ATHRUN是通过保护来证实自己的价值的吧。无论是保护PLANT这片国土，还是保护ORB，无论是保护身为未婚妻的LACUS小姐，还是保护KIRA大人CAGALLI大人。

若是不被需要，不用他的保护，那么此刻的他又会感到多么的无力啊。

在我向他寻求“保护”的那一瞬间，我在他的眼里看到了叫做“希望”的东西。他有些惊讶有些意外地看了看我，然后埋头往嘴里扒了几口饭。

我愿意在你的身边，不要像那些女子一样，辜负了你的心。我不完全懂得你内心深沉的情感，但我至少懂得不去伤害你。我不够坚强，但至少会持续地支持着你，ATHRUN……

他只是安静地吃饭，偶尔电视上传来一些声音，但他不再做声。于是我也不再多说什么。我不清楚自己是否说错了什么，但我不在乎。有些事情，一旦选择去做，就没有回头路可走——一正如那时我抓住他的手，和他上了那架ZAKU一样。

从此我不要再后悔。我只是用力地去爱一个自己喜欢的人，我不在乎别人怎么说。只要能在他的身边，我就是幸福的。

他第二天就去找了CAGALLI大人，后来他回来以后告诉我，一切都顺利，虽然CAGALLI本人因为太忙而没有出面，CAGALLI委托别人帮助他办理手续。时间大概要半个月。

“谢谢你，MEYRIN。”他突然说。

我说：“有什么好谢我的。总之能够及时赶上MIRI的婚礼，真是好呢！”

他微笑着点了点头。

接着他又到学校替我们请了假。然后我打电话给姐姐告诉了她这件事。电话里她显得有些不满——“什么嘛，为什么不邀请我和SHINN！好歹我们和ATHRUN还有你也认识嘛！”我在电话里一面对她解释“人家和你不熟怎么邀请你”一面安慰她说“不久以后也许KIRA大人和LACUS大人结婚的话，会请你们俩的”，她这才稍微开心了些。

ATHRUN拿到签证和入境手续那天我们动身离开ORB的。他把机票递给我以后，我有些紧张。他问我怎么了，我告诉他我从来没有坐过穿梭机。有些害怕。他抿了抿嘴，有点像在笑话我。但随即又安慰我道：“没关系的，试一次就会很快适应了。”接着他又说：“没见过你这样的女孩子的，明明入伍了，却对这种事情那么害怕。”穿梭机升空的那段时间，我一直紧绷着神经，表情严肃。ATHRUN一直看着我，我竟然没有发现。最后他说“别那么紧张，脸都僵了。”我才有些气急败坏。

 

就这样，我们回到了久违的PLANT。在PLANT，ATHRUN SAN倒是有房产，但是因为第一次大战的缘故，他家已经被列为了公物。所以只好去我家——我家也在APRILIUS，所以我们决定暂时在那里住下。

在回家的路上，我坐在ATHRUN身边，有些小心地对他说：“ATHRUN SAN，也许妈妈会不同意你住我家，她一贯有些严厉……”说着说着，声音逐渐小了下去，我突然觉得依照妈妈那个严厉的性格，怎么会允许我带一个陌生人回家呢？

不知道了，算了，赌一赌吧。

我指着大概方向，ATHRUN按照我指的方向，把车开了进去。我和ATHRUN下车后，急忙朝家门走了过去。摁响门铃以后，我忐忑不安地站在门口，等待着妈妈。

门开了，母亲看见我，又高兴又惊讶又愤怒又悲伤。她说：“你还知道回来？！”接着又喃喃地说：“你还知道回来……”然后眼泪就哗哗地流了下来。

“你爸爸那天正在DECEMBER出差啊……你们两个人又联系不上……战争结束了那么久，我还以为你们俩都死了……妈妈那时候有不对的，脾气太坏，管你们俩管得太严，可是我万万没想到你们俩一气之下竟然入了伍……你说你们两个年纪轻轻的女孩子，万一被人欺负了……现在可好，你爸爸又……”

我怔住了，完全怔住了。我没想到爸爸竟然会……

因为过度震惊，竟然忘记了悲伤。我无法接受这个事实，却必须接受。我搂过母亲，如今我已经和她一边高了。阔别三年，母亲苍老了不少，想起当初和姐姐倔强地离家出走，不顾及父母的感受，而今，竟然不能再和父亲说上一句话，而母亲也已年迈体衰。

“妈……”无论再怎样忍耐眼泪，它们还是不争气地流了出来。然后我感觉到有人把手放在了我的肩膀上，手带着那人的体温，温暖瞬间传递到我的身上。

我想起了自己此行的目的，于是对母亲说：“妈妈，我这次带了一个人回来，他在PLANT没有地方住，所以我想咱们家可以给他提供一个暂时的住所。”我想了想，又急忙说，“啊，以前在军队，他有很照顾我和姐姐，妈妈，这次就当还他这个人情好了。”

母亲吸了吸鼻子，接着抬头打量了他一会儿，可能是觉得他的相貌清秀，眉目之间的认真神色足够让人信服吧，于是她同意了ATHRUN住下。

“先住LUNAMARIA那间屋子吧。”妈妈说，“你带他去。”

因为手里提行李的缘故，我走得比平时慢些。无心思考其他的事情，只是想到了父亲——那么好的爸爸，怎么能就这样消失在DECEMBER爆炸的硝烟里。LOGOS的那些人实在太过分了，明明是普通的居民，爸爸不过是个普通的商人，小本经营着商店，这次去DECEMBER恐怕也只是去进货，怎么就会赶上……

我不敢往下想，只怕一想就要流泪。

我一抬眼，看到自己的房间到了，就推门进了去。把行李往旁边一扔，然后就倒在了床上。在这个属于我的空间里，我可以恣意流泪。

我又想起三年前被姐姐拉着离家而去。原因其实是我们俩小小年纪竟敢在学校里交男朋友。其实这个年纪交个男朋友实在算不了什么，只是，在COODINATOR中，朋友不是说交就交的，PLANT实行婚姻管制，若是基因不配合，是不能轻易结婚的。所以母亲相当不赞成我们在这个年纪就找个男朋友，用她的话讲，万一基因不配合，将来就没有下一代了。应该先去婚姻管制所，检索一下符合自己基因型的人。

姐姐当时和妈妈吵开了，说什么“自由恋爱”啊什么的。然后两个人越吵越厉害，我不敢说什么，只是没想到姐姐一怒之下拽起我，说要找一个地方，那里全是男人，从此再也不见妈妈。后来我才知道——那所谓“全是男人”的地方就是军队。也许我真的是姐姐的任性的殉葬品。

就这样，无论爸爸堵在门口，姐姐都没有回头。我至今还记得爸爸无奈的眼神。没想到那竟是今生我最后一次见到爸爸的样子…

这个时候我感觉到有个身影挡在自己眼前，回过神来才发现那人竟然是ATHRUN。因为出神地想着爸爸的事情，我竟然把他带到了我的房间，而非姐姐的。他在我的床边蹲了下来，伸出手轻轻地摸我的头。我有些不知所措，但他很快地说：“没关系，哭出来吧，哭出来的话会好受一些。”

我这次推开了紧紧抱着的已经殷湿了的枕头，扎入了ATHRUN怀里。他显然没有准备，但还是很快地搂紧了我。

“谢谢你，ATHRUN……谢谢你……”

“我真的好想再见爸爸一面……”

第二天，ATHRUN带着我找到了DEARKA，问他现在离开APRILIUS去他母亲的墓地是否方便，DEARKA说可以去的。那边开放通行。

“难得回来一次，想看看同伴们还有妈妈。还有，你知道上次JANUARIUS和DECEMBER毁坏后死亡的同胞们的墓地在哪里吗？”

“呃……大概也在那里吧。你问这个干啥？”DEARKA知道，ATHRUN在PLANT唯一的亲人已经在第一次大战的时候死去了，“拜托你能不能不要在我新婚之际老提扫墓之类的事情？”

“啊？DEARKA你才是我行我素吧？谁在这个节骨眼上举行婚礼？上次大战结束才不到半年。”

DEARKA低了头，小声地说道，“就是不想让你们这样的BAGA老是活在战争的阴影里。许多人死了，我们还要活下去呀。死去的亲人一定不愿看到我们因为他们而整日活在痛苦里，所以我和MIRI才尽早想办完婚事。和你们这帮混蛋一起好好高兴一翻。是该高兴的时候了。”

真不想整天看着你那个阴沉着的脸，ATHRUN。

ATHRUN没多说什么，只是说着“谢谢”。然后我们告别了DEARKA前辈，上车去了墓区。路上我到路过的花店里买了一束白菊花。

到达墓地以后他问我可否先去看看他的家人和朋友。我这才知道他不是永远坚强。在看似坚定的外表之下，有一颗伤痕累累的心。

他熟练地穿行在墓区C5的墓碑之间，我紧紧跟在他身后，最后他在一个白色的小小墓碑前停了下来，蹲下。我看到墓碑上简简单单地写着LENORE ZALA，与寻常人无异。

“妈妈，我来看你了。”他说，然后是长久的沉寂，没有人说一句话，凝视着那块平常之至的墓碑。我抬头凝望着远方，碧绿的草坪上整齐地排列着墓碑。四周阒无一人。这里是死者的长眠之所，微风拂过，带动了地上的碧草，细微的波浪从远处的草坪上传来。

最后他站了起来，轻描淡写地一句“走了……”就转身准备离开。我看着他孤单的背影，突然说：“ATHRUN……等等，我还有事。”

他站住了，回过头。

我从手中那束准备给父亲的白菊花中抽出一支，放在他母亲的坟头上。然后说：“活着的我们大家都会坚强，请伯母放心。”抬起头来，看到蓝发青年的眼里是浓得化不开的温暖。这次他伸出手，像那天一样，朝我伸出手，我把手搭在他的手里，然后他紧紧握住不再松开。

我们终于并肩而行。

 

之后我们又去看了一个叫做RUSTY的人，还有一个好象叫NICOL，然后我们去了新墓区找我父亲。我们并不知道父亲的墓地在哪里。

绕着Q7墓区转了3遍，还是没有看到父亲的名字。我又累又悲伤，最后ATHRUN建议我去问问墓区的管理人员。这一问才知道，原来这个墓区的墓碑全部是JANUARIUS和DECEMBER当地注册登记的住民。像父亲这样出差死于异地的人，根本不在范围之内。

也就是说，父亲死后连墓地都没有。

我没多说什么，只是转身离去。

但我奇怪的是，ATHRUN没有跟来。他和那个墓区管理员攀谈了什么。然后又进了管理员身后的屋子。之后ATHRUN和他一起走了出来，那个人站在门边等着，而ATHRUN朝我走来。

“我和那个人谈妥了，他说可以在这里给你父亲建个墓。过一段时间办好手续就可以了。今天咱们先回去吧，不然你妈妈要着急了。你还未成年，所以我先代你签字了，可以吧？”

我不知所措地点了点头：“谢谢你，ATHRUN SAN。”

回家以后日子过得很快，妈妈也知道地球与PLANT的通航和联络很不方便，就没有强求我联系姐姐。而ATHRUN一直在姐姐房间里，不知道在鼓捣些什么，只要叫他出来吃饭，他才出来。当然，有时候他也会帮忙晾晾衣服什么的。

大多数时候妈妈都在问我这个人到底是谁。

开始我不打算告诉妈妈，但最后她问我问得烦了，我才不耐烦地说：“ALEX DINO。”所有人都知道，ATHRUN ZALA这个名字在PLANT有着怎样的意义。所以我不敢乱把他的名字公之于众。

“可是怎么ZAFT黑服会来找他？而且还是一副‘好哥们儿’的样子。”母亲指的是那天穿了军装的DEARKA登门拜访的事情。“他不是一般人吧。他和你是什么关系？”

“妈妈，你要是再问我，我就不理你了。”我气急败坏地朝自己的卧室走去，走得太快，以至于ATHRUN开了房门走出来的时候，我没注意，撞在了他身上。

他扶住了我，然后，我以为自己看错了，但他有点脸红，他小心地说：“恩……这几天我一直在屋里做东西……”

“这个我知道啊。”

“……对，然后……”他又不往下说了。

“LACUS啊，MEER啊，都有个发卡，我想……”

我觉得越来越纳闷，他做什么东西和LACUS大人的发卡有什么关系？

他的脸更红了，最后说没事没事，就回到了自己的屋里。

很奇怪的是，ATHRUN后来一直没有提及这件事。

DEARKA和MIRI结婚那天，ATHRUN还要担负着开车接LACUS，KIRA和一个我不认识的银发青年的任务。后来我才知道，这个人就是ATHRUN口中曾经提到过的YZAK。

因为KIRA大人的到来，我无法坐在副驾驶的位置上了，只能坐在LACUS小姐身边。LACUS小姐很温和，总是和我聊这聊那。她说以后还想和我一起逛商店，她说自己最近看到一家店的连衣裙很不错，她还说以后自己也想穿裤子，也许能够显得更加干练。我一边听一边点头，说：“LACUS小姐有时间的话，我愿意和你一起去商店转转。”

ATHRUN在前面听了，有些无奈地问KIRA：“平时你都没有和LACUS一起逛商店吗？”

“有啊，只不过LACUS工作忙嘛。ATHRUN也应该理解的，CAGALLI也忙得很长时间没和我们联系了。她平时也没时间去逛商店吧？”

“……呃……”ATHRUN一时语塞，倒是后排的LACUS小姐突然说，“不过，CAGALLI也没有逛商店的爱好啊。”

KIRA听了，又问：“CAGALLI这次到底来不来啊？一直都没有听到她的消息。”明显是在问ATHRUN SAN。

“……我也不清楚，她没说。”

“……”

“其实……我也很长时间没有见到她了。”ATHRUN老实承认。

“KIRA不会是自己想CAGALLI这个姐姐了吧？”一旁的LACUS笑咪咪地问。

“……有点想。挺长时间没见了，有半年了吧。”

总觉得，自己有一种被排斥在外的感觉，和身旁的这个叫YZAK的青年一样，是那四个——CAGALLI，KIRA，LACUS，ATHRUN以外的人。

“ATHRUN怎么不主动去找CAGALLI呢？”这次发问的是LACUS小姐。

目的地到了，ATHRUN把车停在了路边的临时车位上。他下了车，替LACUS小姐还有我拉开了车门，直到最后，我都没有听到他回答LACUS小姐的问题。

婚宴是很普通的婚宴。ATHRUN SAN一直坐在我的身旁，却几乎不和我说话。我周围也大都是不认识的人，所以也基本不和他们聊天。在我闷头喝饮料的时候，那个叫YZAK的人来到ATHRUN身边，轻声说了一句：“出去单独谈谈。”然后我看见ATHRUN离开了座位。

我借着去卫生间的当，走到了离ATHRUN和YZAK最近的一处墙角。在转弯处，我听见YZAK说：“我们这个PARTY里混入了一些监视者，小心为好。就目前看来，可以确定，他们的目的不是这里的任何的人。”

“我知道，刚才从汽车的反光镜里看到那些家伙的一直注意跟踪着这辆车，几次想甩掉他们，都没有成功。”

“还有，ATHRUN，你什么时候回PLANT？”

“现在我就在PLANT啊。”

“混蛋！你明白我的意思，恢复PLANT的ATHRUN ZALA的户籍，”他停了一下，大约是在思考着什么，然后“还有ZAFT的军籍！”

短暂的沉默，最后ATHRUN说，“好吧我再考虑一……”

“KUSO，你着家伙！你要考虑回来早考虑了！都半年了，你嫌回来太丢人还是什么啊？在那边你能干什么？！”YZAK低吼，“比起在ORB，这里更需要你啊。”

这个时候我听到餐桌那边爆发出热烈的欢迎声，回眼一看，金发的女子出现在人群中。CAGALLI一边微笑着朝DEARKA夫妇走去，一边有些歉意地说“抱歉迟了呢，实在是工作会议太频繁，今天上午好不容易请了假，刚下穿梭机就过来了。”

“哪里哪里，CAGALLI你来了就好。”MIRI笑着给她安排了座。

“新娘子真漂亮啊。”CAGALLI大人赞叹着。

ATHRUN和YZAK显然还是没有意识到CAGALLI的到来，我听到ATHRUN说，“我会回来的，但是现在我想和MEYRIN一起在ORB把学业补完。”

我听了，心里一时难以言喻的感动。“ATHRUN SAN……”我默念着他的名字，念着他的温柔，我可以有所期待吗？

“MEYRIN你也在这里？！”

突然听到熟悉的声音，我回头一看，竟然是WINO DUPREZ（整备班里的唯诺）。

“诶？你也在这里？”我的声音充满了惊讶。一起在整备班里的时候他就一直很照顾我。为此我很感激他。

他看到我，突然笑了，然后脸一红“先，先不说这个……”他斟酌起下面的词，这个时候我看到ATHRUN从我们身边经过，接着是YZAK，然后WINO用手挠了挠头“其实啊……MEYRIN你有时间么？我的意思是说……明天……”

我一想，明天确实没有什么事情，但是又说不好。于是说：“明天我没有什么安排。”

“啊，太好了！”他很高兴地又说，“明天，明天和我一起去游乐园好吗？”

“啊？……”

他听了我的答复，以为我是答应了。这个少年匆匆忙忙地往我手中塞了一张游乐园的门票，就飞快地跑开了。我茫然地看着手中的门票，又抬头看了看WINO的身影，可是他的身影已经消失在人群中了。

这个时候我打算回到自己的座位上，但是我发现自己的椅子被别人挪去当作CAGALLI大人的椅子了。CAGALLI现在正和LACUS闲聊，根本没有留意自己椅子的来源。ATHRUN这个时候也回来了，他看了我站在自己本来该坐的地方，又看了看空缺的椅子，皱了皱眉。然后他抬眼，四处寻望椅子，然后看到了CAGALLI。

CAGALLI的一举一动都被打上了工作的烙印。我侧脸看了看ATHRUN SAN，发现他还是盯着那边看。但感觉到我注视着他的目光，他回过头来。他把自己的椅子挪给了我，然后说：“你先坐在这里吧，我去那边一下。”

他去了CAGALLI那里，我看着他的身影，感觉自己终究是无力的。我的所有想法只是一相情愿单相思罢了。我跌坐在他的椅子上，失神地凝视着自己的酒杯——刚才，ATHRUN还小心地替我挡酒——“MEYRIN才16岁，怎么能喝酒呢？”我真傻，竟然陶醉在他认真的语气之中了。我抬头，看到他站到CAGALLI身边，在她的耳畔低语了几句。

我看不清他们的神情，但是这个时候我看到了有个人在角落把枪瞄准了他们俩的方向。

“危险！！ATHRUN！！”我喊，但是那发子弹出膛的声音把我的喊声淹没了。还好那枚子弹是射偏的。我看到ATHRUN掏出了藏在夹克里的手枪，“砰”的一声，那个人就倒下了。这个时候，人群突然乱了起来，我听到YZAK喊着：“保护LACUS小姐！”

然后我听见ATHRUN的声音“小心！MEY——”接着我感觉脖子后面一疼，整个人都失去了知觉。

睁开眼睛时候我看到WINO焦急的样子，然后我挪动了脑袋，看到了LACUS小姐还有妈妈。

“MEYRIN醒了啊？”最先反应过来的是LACUS小姐，她温和地一笑，然后说，“ATHRUN在屋外睡着了，我去叫他来。”小姐抽身离去。

“没事就好……没事就好……”做母亲的连连念叨着，“还难受吗？”

“妈妈……我头晕……”我说。

“呀！要不要找大夫？”

WINO看着离开大门的妈妈身影，突然趴在我的身上“呜呜”地哭了起来。我无力地看着天花板，不愿再说话。这个时候ATHRUN推了门进来，他的神色有些疲惫。

他看到WINO哭泣的样子，亦不知道如何安慰。只是安静地坐在我的身边。我避开他的眼睛，假装对窗外的树影很感兴趣。他顺着我的目光往窗外看去，发现没有什么特殊的景物以后回过头说“身体应该没有什么特别大的问题，还有什么难受的吗？”

我看了他一眼，问：“CAGALLI大人在等你呢，你还是早些回去吧。”

他有些迷惑，连一旁流泪的WINO都忘记了哭泣。他说：“CAGALLI因为危险，已经在第一时间躲避。现在应该已经回到ORB了。”

“所以啊，你才更应该回ORB，还在这里做什——啊…疼……”我的后脖子像裂开一样疼。好在这个时候，妈妈带着主治医师进来了。ATHRUN，WINO以及站在门外的LACUS小姐全都离开了。

我又感觉疲乏得很，于是又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

LACUS小姐在我住院的那几天天天都来看我，虽然工作繁忙，PLANT的评议会事务极多，但她仍然抽出一个小时来这里。若是实在没时间，她会叫KIRA来看我。KIRA大人也是个十分温柔的人，和他在一起我们时常聊LACUS小姐还有ATHRUN。他常常对我说：“ATHRUN是个十分认真又十分温柔的人。”他有时候会提及自己和ATHRUN SAN从小一起长大。ATHRUN总是很优秀也很体贴人。

WINO也经常来，他一提起ATHRUN就不高兴，总是说那个ZALA是个又古板又严肃的人。叫我不要和那种人来往。还说他都有LACUS小姐了，叫我不要痴心妄想。

“ATHRUN啊……是我曾经的未婚夫，后来我们解除了婚约。”CLYNE家的千金回忆起当年的种种“他是个有些内向的人，脸红的样子很可爱。在某些方面，他有些不善言辞——恩——或者说不善于表达自己内心的真实感受更合适呢。”

“啊，ATHRUN就是一个闷葫芦。严肃得要死。呆版的要死。不过啊优秀倒是无人能及。”DEARKA前辈来的时候对他的评价。“而且这个白痴还把我的婚宴给毁了。”

我很庆幸，有这么多人关心自己。也很迷惑，他们对我说了那么多的话，惟独能够让我铭记于心的，只有和那个蓝发青年有关的事情。但ATHRUN一直没有来医院探望我。窗外是PLANT的夏天，和自己小时侯经历过的无数个夏天一样宁谧。想起父亲的拉着我和姐姐的手沿着PLANT的街道走，去公园里看樱花。我不清楚自己到底在想什么，只有眼泪在狠命地流。

出院那天，妈妈来了，ATHRUN也来了。但LACUS小姐他们没来，可能是因为有事吧。我看到ATHRUN的胳膊上缠着绷带，绷带的中心部分还有小小的殷红。我问他发生了什么，他只淡淡地回应了一句：“ORB暂时回不去了，也不想在MEYRIN家住了。”

还没等我反应过来发生了什么，他就说，“上车吧，我送你们回家。”

他车开得平稳，我却如坐针毡。

为什么ATHRUN要离开我家？

是妈妈平时待他不好吗？没有啊，妈妈对他虽然不如亲人，却也并无失礼之处。

他讨厌和我这样的人在一起？如果是这样的话，当初在ORB，他又为什么要和我在一起呢。

我总是拖累他？那他为何那天对YZAK说他想和我回到ORB完成学业呢。

他觉得和我在一起不妥还是害怕CAGALLI误解？那他又为什么说ORB暂时回不去了？

无数个假设在我心底盘旋着，然后又被我一一否定了。

到家以后我本来以为他会留在那里整理行李，谁知他已经收拾好了一切。他提起行李，走到客厅，对妈妈说：“谢谢您，伯母。这段日子在您家住，给您添麻烦了。”

妈妈笑着说：“哪里哪里。”

我跟在ATHRUN身后，送他出门。走到门外的时候，我站住了。他见我停了下来，也就不走了。

“怎么了MEYRIN？”他侧过头来问我。

“……ATHRUN SAN为什么要离开？”我失落地问。

“我只是要去KIRA那里住一段时间。并没有离开。”他说，语调平静。

“ATHRUN SAN为什么要离开我？我不可以和ATHRUN SAN在一起吗？”我问。

他这次没有说话，只是低了头，他的头发挡住了大部分脸，我看不清他的表情。但他最后还是说话了，他说：“因为想要保护MEYRIN。”

然后他转身上了车，挂档，油离配合，汽车开走了，他没有说“再见”。

后来WINO又找我去游乐园。因为实在不好意思拒绝，因此我答应了他。我们进游乐园以后他指着那个原子滑车说想要试一试，但我坚持不玩。于是WINO只好放弃。接着他又说意大利飞毯不错。我很纳闷，他为什么喜欢那么刺激的设施，于是又拒绝了。他百般央求，最后我很无奈地坐在了他的旁边，和他一起玩意大利飞毯。

当飞毯从最高处下落，接近于自由落体的速度时，我感到心慌不已。我握紧扶手，却依然找不到安全感。飞毯越飞越低，直到最后停了下来。尽管如此，我依旧惊魂甫定，亦没有发现WINO拉起我的手，奔向了下一个设施。

我的手被他的手攥得很紧，骨节疼了起来，才唤回了我的意识。

我的意识在那之前，一直停留在某个雷鸣之夜。那一夜的感觉，和这次坐意大利飞毯一样，充满着惊恐。但那一夜又令我觉得如此安心，因为那一夜，ATHRUN第一次那样紧地搂住我——当然，那只是因为SHINN的光剑砍向了驾驶舱，ATHRUN也只是为了保护我。

现在的惊慌之后没有了ATHRUN，于是我失去了安全感。

“你最近有些没精神呢，MEYRIN。”WINO如是说。

我勉强地笑了一下，回答他“没有啊。”

“不会是那个ZALA对你有什么不好吧？”

“没，没有。你想哪里去了。”

“……其实我都知道，自从你和ATHRUN ZALA从ZAFT叛逃之后，我就看出来了。你喜欢那个ZALA家的公子对不对？”

“……”

“我真后悔，我真后悔，如果那个时候，在军校的时候跟你表白了就好了，我——”他说，“我从军校的时候就很喜欢你。”他不顾我的一声“诶”，依旧自顾自地说“那个时候你收到的那封没有署名的情书，其实”他的脸烧了起来，“其实是我写的。”

“可是WINO，ATHRUN SAN他，我不能——”我变得有些语无伦次。

“MEYRIN！你听我说，你不了解ATHRUN ZALA那个人。”他打断了我，“他不适合你，你也知道他的未婚妻是LACUS小姐，可是他却和ORB的代表不清不白，而且……”

“你别这么说ATHRUN SAN。”我喊道，“他的事情我都明白。”

“你不明白，MEYRIN！他心里不可能有你。”他也急了，“我跟你说，我听说他还在休息时和LACUS小姐睡觉！”最后他又补了一句让我绝望的话，“不信你问LUNAMARIA！”

尽管知道那个“LACUS小姐”是MEER，可是我还是不能接受ATHRUN竟然是这样的人。但是连姐姐都这么说，难道只有我一个人是最大的傻瓜，一直被蒙在鼓里？

我于是有气无力地对WINO说：“WINO，她是他的未婚妻，这样的做法无可厚非啊。”可是愈是知道真相，愈是痛苦。那个人根本不是LACUS小姐，所以他不过是在滥用一个叫做MEER的女孩子对他的感情并且满足自己的需求而已。也许在他心里，我就是另一个“MEER”呢。

“MEYRIN，你没事吧？脸色突然这么差？”他有些担心的问。

“恩……”我撒谎，“身上的旧伤又有些疼了。有些难受罢了。”

这个少年想了想，说：“今天我送你回家吧。”

我说好吧。然后他小心翼翼地扶着我。我闭上了眼睛，心里默默地告诉自己“一切都结束了，别再对ATHRUN SAN抱什么幻想了吧。”

回家以后，我立刻拨了姐姐的电话，原本打算暂时不和她联系的，可是心中有一个隐痛的结，无论如何也要解开它。否则这个结只能越缠越紧，越来越痛。可是姐姐的电话无法接通，我连拨了几次，都是这样。难怪DEARKA当时联系身在ORB的ATHRUN那么困难。可能是PLANT确实对通讯系统实行了管制吧。

放下电话以后，我开始痛恨这个怀疑ATHRUN的自己。我原来一直那么相信ATHRUN SAN的，现在竟然信服了WINO的话。也许从一开始，我的心底，就对ATHRUN抱有怀疑吧。

鬼使神差般地，我拨了ATHRUN的手机。可是对方却将手机直接挂断了。接着我的手机又响了，我一看，发现是一个陌生的号码。按下接听键，我立刻听到了一个熟悉的声音。“MEYRIN，以后别拨我那个手机了，那个号码被人监听了。而且你要小心，如果他们用了GPS系统（卫星定位系统），可能会找到你的具体位置。”

说话的人，是ATHRUN SAN。

“这个手机是……？”我问。

“是我另外托KIRA在PLANT买的。”

“我以后联系你就用这个手机？”

“恩，”他说，“不过，能不联系尽量就别联系。”

“为什么？出什么事了？”我问，然后又说，“我想见你一面啊……”

“不行。”他拒绝得斩钉截铁。

“为什么？”

“因为太危险，有人以我为目标，想要暗杀我。”

“ATHRUN SAN，求求你了，如果有人要暗杀你的话，万一你真的遭到什么不测，我连最后见上你一面的机会都没有了。”

“你就这么希望我死？”他在手机的那头轻笑了一下，语调轻快了一些。虽然我并不明白，这事情有什么好笑的，“而且——”他拖长了声音，“如果我死了的话，在我身边的你恐怕也会遇上麻烦。你不怕？”

“我不害怕啊！”我说，“倒是ATHRUN SAN，遇上暗杀这么恐怖的事情，你居然还能笑得出来。”

他在手机那头沉默了几秒，然后说——

“那这样，我现在在‘母亲的身边’，你如果想要见我的话，就来这里吧。”

“哦，我知道了。”

然后他挂断了电话。我知道，母亲的身边，应该是位于相邻卫星上的那片墓地。

看来，一切事情，只有当面了解清楚了。

我站在C5区的时候，看到了那一抹熟悉的蓝色。

ATHRUN看见了我，也朝我走了过来。我们看着对方，最后他说话了，“MEYRIN，之前的事情实在是对不起。”

“啊？”不是吧，应该说“对不起”的人怎么会是他？明明是我任性地给他添了很多麻烦。

他突然把脸别了过去，他说：“给你一件东西……”

我很惊讶，ATHRUN居然会送我东西。然后他从口袋里拿出了一个白色的发卡，上面没有任何装饰也没有任何特殊的图案。

“没有做完呢……不过基本功能都附加上去了……”他一边说一边看着眼前的地，或者说，是死死地盯着地面，怎么也不肯抬头。不过我好奇的是，发卡的基本功能不就是夹住头发么……还用特别添加基本功能？当然啦，我一直觉得LACUS小姐头上的那个发卡是一个毫无用处的装饰物。

“基本功能是啥？”我问。

“就是——它可以取下来通话，还可以用来定位。”

听了这话，我彻底晕倒。用发卡来定位通话——这就是他所谓的基本功能？怎么这么古板这么充满了军事味道？

“可是，还没有想好给它加什么装饰……颜色也没想好……不知道你喜欢什么”他唠叨着说开了，“本来想要做好了再给你。”

“恩。”

“但是，因为，因为联系不上你，有些着急，所以就把它先给你了……”他说，“这样和你说话方便一些。”

“ATHRUN SAN……”我不知道该说什么，突然想起以前看到一篇小说，多年不见男主角对女主角说：“我想念你。”然后男主角回答说：“你可知道，这些年来，我也同样想念你么。”

“叫我ATHRUN啊，”他说，“ATHRUN，把SAN给去掉。不然感觉你对我总是敬而远之啊。”

“哦。”我吐了吐舌头，“ATHRUN？”

他听了，笑了笑，眉毛弯了起来——“什么事？”

“谢谢你的发卡，”我感觉自己的脸有些烫，呼吸有些困难，“我很喜欢。”我突然觉得，什么MEER啊，CAGALLI啊，我都不在乎了。在他身边，管那些人干什么。

“不用谢啊，你喜欢就好。对了，”他说，“我来墓区看过你父亲的墓地了。他们帮你家弄好了。一起去看看？”

“好啊。”我说。

我们慢行着。他又问我最近有没有感觉身体不好，脖子后面伤口愈合情况怎样，最近生活情况如何。我第一次发现ATHRUN这么能说话，仿佛要把以前的沉默都补回来一样。

可是我不能告诉他我从WINO那里听来的话。或者说我不知道该如何开口。幸好这时我们到了父亲的墓前。我在父亲的墓前蹲了下来，轻声说：“爸爸，今天终于能够看到你了。要感谢身边这位ATHRUN啊，他帮了我们很多忙呢。

“爸爸，那个时候我和姐姐错了，我们不该离开你和妈妈。现在即使回到家里，也无法再见到你了，我真的很难受。但是啊，我

想爸爸是一如既往地爱着我们的，无论是活着的时候还是死去之后，都希望我和姐姐幸福，所以我们一定要坚强地活下去，请你在天上祝福我们吧！”

和风起，吹乱了ATHRUN的一头蓝发，我抬头看向PLANT的人造天空，发现它风清云淡。我听到草木在风中翕动的声音，树木摇曳之间，我听见ATHRUN的低语“小心！好象有人来了。”

我没反应过来发生了什么，一个子弹就在我旁边的墓碑上弹开了。ATHRUN将我扑倒在地，隔着前面挡着的石碑，我看到外面火星密集地迸溅。

“没想到他们还是追到这里来了，MEYRIN，你在这里别动，我去引开他们。”

“不行！”外面机枪扫射的声音太大，我不得不用喊的，才能确保ATHRUN SAN把这些话都听清了，“万一你出了什么事怎么办？”

“没那么多时间犹豫了！”他说着，冲了出去，最后回头说“万一我真的死了，MEYRIN，你要好好活下去，把我的那一份也活出来。”

然后他就再也顾不得我了。因为来的人实在太多。我也不能上前去帮他，因为那样只会给他增添不必要的麻烦。可是他的话，真是讨厌，什么“万一我真的死了”，真是乌鸦嘴。

枪火声逐渐远去，我小心地从墓石后探出头。却不慎被两个未离开的手持机关枪的人发现，我倒吸了一口凉气，知道自己劫数到了，因为其中一个人举了枪。但令我意外的是另外一个人把他的枪按了回去。然后我听见他说：“把她抓回去，刚才我听见小ZALA嘱咐她了一些什么……说不定她是个重要人质呢。”

我一低头，发现自己身旁有一支ATHRUN留下的手枪，大约是留给我防身用。于是我抄起手枪，从碑石后面跳了起来，用枪直指着对面的两个人。可是在军校因为射击成绩不理想而无法成为红衣精英的我，现在手抖得厉害。

“别，别过来！”我喊，“不然我就开枪了。”

那两个人仿佛没听见一样，继续靠近着。我知道，当他们靠近到我的射程范围之内，就会迅速冲过来，所以我先开了枪——虽然开枪的时候我连眼睛都闭上了。但当我睁开眼睛的时候，我发现一个人捂着右臂蹲下了。鲜血从他的肩下10厘米处冒了出来。他的同伴惊愕地停在了原地。

“这个死丫头，竟然敢开枪！”那人吼，举枪朝我射击，不过因为是左手举枪的缘故，所以不太准。一连几发都没有击中。趁我愣住，他的同伴从侧面向我接近，就在他快要靠近我的时候，我反应了过来，不顾一切地向他开枪。

然后他倒下了。他死了。

我心想，当年军校的训练课没白上——虽然成绩不如姐姐优秀。正当我得意的时候，那个被我击中右胳膊的人又向我开枪。只是这一次，我没能躲过。

因为是腿部中弹，我不得不蹲了下去，然后那人迅速地上前将我的双手捆住，接着他开了对讲机，召唤了和他一起来的同伴们。原先的同伴们回来了，还有人开来了一量车。他们把我丢进了汽车的后备箱，那个备箱里充满了汽油味，弄得我呼吸困难，但是顾不得身上的疼痛，我就发现他们将备箱的后盖子盖上了。

眼前立刻一片漆黑，腿上依旧是钻心腕骨的疼。

不一会汽车颠簸了起来，我无法动弹，却能感觉到汽车在向前行使。也不知道过了多久，车子终于平稳地停了下来，不一会，车盖打开了，我的眼睛一时间无法适应外界的强光刺激，不由得眯了起来。

我被人拖了出来，因为失血的缘故，感觉有些晕眩。但很快有人把手机递给我，说：“联系小ZALA！”我摇头。于是他们中的一个人朝我的腹部踢了过去。我顿时觉得头昏眼花，然后不省人事。

在我选择晕厥的最后时刻，我听见一个人对另外一个人说：“别下手这么重。把她弄死了，还怎么要挟ATHRUN ZALA？”

吵醒我的是口袋里的那枚白色发卡，它居然还会“嘀”地发出声音。我睁开眼睛，发现自己被关在了一间空屋子里。而且他们居然给我松绑了。下意识地，我去掏口袋里的手机，结果发现手机被人拿走了。

我很郁闷，接着又紧张开了，那帮莫名其妙的人一定是翻阅以前的通话记录了。这样的话，他们一定会用我的事情要挟ATHRUN的。我越想越害怕，这个时候，口袋里的发卡叫的更欢了。于是我掏出了它。

仔细一看，原来上面还有几个小按钮——我原本以为那些突起的按钮是装饰的。我按了一下第一个按扭，然后听见了ATHRUN的声音。他说：“MEYRIN，能听见我的声音吗？”

“诶？ATHRUN SAN！”我叫道，接着又紧张地看看四周，然后压低声音问：“这是行动电话？”

“当然，早告诉过你的。”他的声音里有些不满，“还有，ATHRUN，叫ATHRUN。”

“是是，ATHRUN。”

“我现在在你所在的楼的外面，但可能潜入需要一些时间。你忍耐一下。”

“咦？不行，他们人多，而你就一个人。”

“没关系，我叫了YZAK和DEARKA还有KIRA。”他说，背景音里我听见DEARKA前辈一声“事成之后要请客的呦。而且是一星期的客。”

“好啦，现在不是谈论请客的时候吧。”这是KIRA的声音。

“切，就知道吃。”YZAK的声音。

“你们几个，别闹了。”ATHRUN的口气有些无奈。

“你以为我会听你的命令？你说别闹就别闹？”YZAK说。

“你……”

“行了，YZAK，这个时候你就配合一下。”KIRA说。

“总之，MEYRIN，我给你的发卡其实还有开锁的功能。第二个按钮，按它就对了。趁我们入侵的时候，你最后赶快逃离你现在所在的地方。”

“哦。”我说。接着他挂断了。

我按下第二个按钮，然后把它对准门上的门锁——即密码输入装置。3秒钟后，锁被打开了。我看看外面，似乎没有人，但我可以听到枪声，火燃烧的声音。

因为腿上还在流血的缘故，我的移动很慢。不过很幸运，貌似有人将楼道里的通电线路破坏了，加上现在是傍晚，所以楼道里很暗，所以我不太担心被人发现。

当我磨磨蹭蹭地移动到一楼大厅的时候，发现那里火光交汇，子弹乱飞。在那里我看到了不少不认识的人倒下了，然后顺着子弹飞来的方向，我看到ATHRUN。他也看到了我。

当最后一个敌人倒下的时候，我准备走过去，回到ATHRUN那里，但是我感觉到有人突然按住我，接着我感觉有什么冰凉的金属碰到了我的太阳穴——“你们要是有谁再敢攻击的话，我就要了这个小丫头的命。”我这才知道，抵在我的太阳穴上的是一把手枪。

我紧张到不能说话。无法呼吸。

那人又喊“小ZALA，咱们做个交易怎么样？一命换一命——用你的命换这个小丫头的命怎么样？”

时间凝固了两秒，然后我听到了ATHRUN的声音，他说“好。”

“ATHRUN！！”KIRA喊他的名字。

“扔下枪，走过来。”那人说。

他照做了。他朝我们走过来了，走得很慢。

“KUSO！”YZAK喊，“你这个BAGA！！”

他的表情晃动了一下，却没有停下脚下的步子。

“让那三个人放下枪，出去。”那人继续命令。

于是ATHRUN回过头说“你们先出去吧。”

“ATHRUN……”KIRA再次念他的名字。ATHRUN点了一下头，温和地说，“别担心，你是知道我的。”

“恩。”KIRA点了点头，“只有相信你了。”

“KUSO！少来命令我，ATHRUN你这家伙。”我听见YZAK依然不依不饶地骂着，接着我看见DEARKA将他拖走了。看到几个友人都离开了，ATHRUN继续朝我们走来。在距离5米的时候，我身旁的人叫ATHRUN停下了。

然后我听见，他的手枪上膛的声音。

当枪声响起的时候，我以为一切都完了，却发现ATHRUN居然能在5米之内敏捷地躲过一枪，又迅速抽出袖子内侧的小刀，扔出并打掉了那人的手枪。但我没有看到后面发生了什么，因为腿部失血过多，我晕了过去。

我后来是被WINO“骂醒”的。在我睁开眼睛的前几秒，我还听见他吼“ATHRUN ZALA你这个混蛋，净让MEYRIN受委屈，她，她要是醒不过来，我跟你拼了！！”

接着我睁眼，看到了ATHRUN在一旁沉默的脸。

“你醒了？”他问，然后背对着我的WINO也回过了头——“MEYRIN！”

“我……怎么了……”我虚弱地问。

“失血过多啊。”ATHRUN说，他身后的WINO突然“呜呜”地哭了。接着又跑了出去。ATHRUN看到WINO出了病房，很长时间以后才问：“他——是不是很喜欢你啊？”

“对，”我说，“之前他在游乐场向我表白了。”

“那你怎么说？”

“……我没回答他啊……不过ATHRUN，”想起了在游乐场听到的种种令我不快的事情，我说，“我的私事你也操心太多了吧？”

“我只是……有点生气。”他撅起嘴。

“……你之前和MEER小姐睡觉的事情我都没问，所以也请你不要过问我的事情。”

“啊？什么啊？我没有啊。”他有些吃惊。

“姐姐和WINO都证实了。你还隐瞒？”

“我没有！”他也生气了。

“你还骗人！”我说。

最后他真的很生气，站起来，夺门而出。看到他生气的样子，我很后悔，也许我不该在这个时候去责问他和MEER的事情。也许他和MEER真的没有什么，大家只是弄错了。

可是现在我连追出去向他道歉的力气都没有。我气恼地捶着离我的床很近的那一面墙。捶得手生疼，却还是无济于事。我知道，就是把墙捶烂了，我也不能把ATHRUN捶回来。

没有捶回ATHRUN，倒是捶回了KIRA。他看到我，立刻温和地笑了：“呵呵，还挺有精神的嘛！我早就跟ATHRUN说了嘛，干嘛没日没夜地守在你旁边，你那么年轻，只是失血多了些，又不会死人。可他就是不听。现在我的话证实了吧。”

“ATHRUN他……一直守在这里？”

“恩，大概两天两夜了吧……我怎么跟他说让他回去睡觉他都不肯。”KIRA说，“行了，我也不多打扰你了。你现在需要好好休息。以后的事情我以后再跟你说。"

我有些失神。终于明白了ATHRUN为什么从刚才看起来精神有些不好，原来他那么长时间都没有睡觉。而且，竟然是为了我的事情？

正在这个时候KIRA的手机响了。

“喂？……啊CAGALLI，平安回ORB了么？”

“那就好，我还担心那次事件给你们造成了什么伤害了呢。现在看来，受到伤害的只有我们这边，看来他们的目标不是你。”KIRA的神情稍微缓和了一些，“呵呵，打不通他的手机是因为他最近一直关机来着，他担心GPS系统定位把他找到。”

“啊？你问ATHRUN受没受伤？他是受了些伤，不过还好不是很严重，我们潜入了最终的组织，抓出那些人。”赫色短发的青年又皱起了眉。

“他们那群人的目标貌似是ATHRUN，听LACUS的意思，那些人可能是PATRICK ZALA（ATHRUN父）派的反对者，对不停扩大战争的ZALA派恨之入骨……估计是他们的亲人死在第一次大战PATRICK ZALA所指挥的前线上了吧。”他继续说着。

“不过他们也不该迁怒于ATHRUN嘛……那又不是他的错，我还听到他们叫他小ZALA……”

“一定很痛苦吧，ATHRUN他……什么？！你让他回ORB？”虽然听不到CAGALLI大人的声音，但我也大概听明白了她的意思。她想让ATHRUN回到ORB。恐怕这样会更加安全吧。

“其实我也觉得ORB稍微安全一些，PLANT的局势太复杂，抱着各种不同思想的人太多。可是……”

“可是……CAGALLI你听我说，我不愿让ATHRUN离开PLANT，虽然你可以责备我，这确实是我的私心，因为我不知道这一分别，下次见面又要是几年后了……”KIRA的声音有些颤抖。

“这不是我的任性，CAGALLI！那好吧，我去跟ATHRUN说说，让他回去吧……”KIRA最后叹了口气，“那好，恩，拜拜。”

听着KIRA打电话，我越来越绝望，最后KIRA终于向CAGALLI大人妥协了，准备让ATHRUN离开PLANT。虽然我知道，这样的一天终于会到来，这一天的到来同时也标志着我必须对ATHRUN说再见了。

因为，我再也没有理由跟着他回ORB。PLANT是我的祖国，既然我已经拜托他带我回了PLANT，就不能再回去ORB。

正在我愣神的时候，突然听到KIRA的声音，“哦，对了MEYRIN，我听说你妈妈好象联络到你姐姐了，她和SHINN下个星期就能回ORB了。目前经过LACUS努力还有评议会的讨论，PLANT已经准许了滞留在ORB的COORDINATOR返回祖国了。”

他后来说了些什么，我已不记得了，我一直凝视着窗外，知道这一次，我在也无法留在ATHRUN的身旁了。因为受伤不严重，三天之后，我就可以自由活动了。下床之后，我反复思量，最终决定还是自己给ATHRUN打一个电话，因为有些事情，不去解释，不去争取，就永远无法得到解决。

正当我握着电话听筒准备拨号的时候，我头上的发卡响了起来。两秒钟之后我反应了过来——那是ATHRUN联系我的独特方式。于是我急急忙忙取下了发卡，接听了他的来电。

“ATHRUN SAN。”我说，然后不知道该说些什么好。

电话那头的他沉默了几秒，突然又笑了起来，“MEYRIN，你还是老样子啊，忘不了那个SAN。”

“呃……”我一时语塞。

“以前在ORB的时候，你有几个笔记本还落在我这里，是普通物理的笔记。我整理行李的时候翻到了他们，想要还给你……”

于是我知道了，他开始整理行李，准备回ORB了。

“还有，那天真是抱歉，我有些……呃……有些生气。”他咽了一口唾沫。

“哪里……是我不对，ATHRUN……我不该胡乱说你和MEER的……”我已经无心听他去解释那天的事情了，关键的是，他已经收拾行李准备回ORB了。

“其实和MEER睡觉的事情倒是有，不过那天是我睡着以后，她硬钻进我的卧室的，你别担心，什么事情也没发生。"

“我，我哪有担心了！”我说，但发现自己底气不足。

“回地球的航班是下周二，航班号是UA713，来送我吧。”他说。

听了这句话，我觉得自己彻底恍惚了，不知道该如何是好，鬼使神差般地，我答应了他。

 

没想到，姐姐和SHINN回PLANT的时间竟和ATHRUN离开PLANT的时间是同一天。

受母亲嘱托，我去了宇宙港接姐姐他们，在忙碌的宇宙港，我四处张望，想要看到ATHRUN那熟悉的身影，可是事与愿违。

直到送姐姐和SHINN上了出租车，我才说，“姐姐，抱歉，我还要在这里等一下。还要送个人。”

姐姐有些不高兴，她虽然嘴上说：“什么嘛，好不容易才回PLANT，你居然就有事。”但她还是同意了我的擅自决定.

也许她知道，那人是ATHRUN吧。

“MEYRIN，需要我们帮忙吗？”SHINN问。

“不用了吧……”我犹犹豫豫地说，“你们，你们先走，我一会就回家。”

然后姐姐有些不放心地看着我，又看了看表，说：“不早了，那我们先走好了。”我望着出租车远去的身影，叹了口气，回过了头。

我继续在候机大厅里东张西望，最后终于找到了UA713的候机室。然后，毫不费力地，我看到了有着一头海洋色的蓝发的青年。他时不时地看表，然后又看外面，像是在找什么人。接着，我们的目光相遇了。

他还是如同往常一样，穿着那件过了季的黑色夹克。

他还是如同往常一样，见到我以后，脸上认真的表情会微微变得有些温和。

可是我知道这是我见他的最后一面。

我走了过去。

“MEYRIN你来得有些晚呐。”他说，“我差点以为你不来了。”

“怎么会？”我说，“但是，ATHRUN真的要走了么？在这里留下不好么？”

“当然要回来。”他说的很自然。我觉得很意外。

“可是要等到什么时候呢？”我问。然后不等他回答，我又说，“ATHRUN，我……”

“恩？”

“……我肯定会想念你的。所以请你去了ORB以后务必要记得我，回PLANT的时候一定要和我联系，啊，不对，即使是在ORB也要和我联系。”

“呵呵。”他轻轻一笑，“我想我也会想你的，MEYRIN。所以，”他伸出手，“来，和我一起去地球吧。”

听了他的话，我觉得非常莫名。为什么会是这样？和ATHRUN一起回地球这样的事情，我从来都没考虑过，也从来都不认为ATHRUN会做出这样的承诺，“可是……为什么？”

“因为想和MEYRIN在一起啊。”ATHRUN说，“而且，我只是回地球，不是回ORB去其他国家休息一段时间。你愿意和我一起去吗？”

他拿出两张机票，上面写着APRILIUS TO BEIJING。“相关手续，我都帮你办好了。”

还没等我点头，就听到旁边一个熟悉的声音说“ATHRUN，你这家伙居然就想这样逃开我和MIRI的婚礼！！还要逃到中国去！我们俩有那么不受欢迎么？”

我一回头，发现金发的青年站在我身后。

“DEARKA？你不是说有事不能来了么？”

“废话，我和MIRI的婚礼就这么泡汤了，你这个罪魁祸首就打算这么逃走？！”他一脸调侃的神情。

“还有我们哦。我和SHINN其实也决定结婚了。虽然近期因为爸爸的缘故不准备举行婚礼，不过我们也算订婚了。MEYRIN不回来陪陪我吗？”

“诶？！姐姐？你不是回去了么？”我惊讶地问，然后ATHRUN的脸上同样写满了惊讶，“你们大家……怎么都来了……”

“因为看到自己的妹妹心情那么不好，所以回来帮她啊。”

“对啊，担心前辈像揍我一样欺负MEYRIN，所以不放心就跟来了。”SHINN看着天花板说。

“我……”我和ATHRUN齐声说。然后又同时说不下去了。我们俩看着对方，相视一笑。

“我准备和ATHRUN去中国玩一圈，然后就回来和大家在一起。”

ATHRUN听了我的话，然后说，“我也打算从中国直接回PLANT。毕竟PLANT是我的祖国。而且，这里还有大家啊。”

“那么，我们说定了，”姐姐说，“在中国玩够了之后要回来啊！”

“时刻保持联系。”

“恩。”我点头，笑得灿烂。

这个时候检票开始了，我和ATHRUN要准备登机了。在最后，终于轮到我和ATHRUN进入机舱的时候，听到有人喊道，“等一等！”

我们双双停下脚步，回过了头，除了原来那三个人——DEARKA，姐姐，SHINN之外，又多了三个人——KIRA，LACUS和MIRI。

KIRA依旧温和地笑着，他说“等你们回来。”MIRI朝我们挥手告别的时候，LACUS小姐说，“不如这样，等ATHRUN和MEYRIN回来之后，我们四对，同时举行婚礼吧！”

听到这话，我觉得自己的脸开始烧了起来——我和ATHRUN明明什么都不是嘛！哪来的第四对？！也许那第四对是别的什么人吧，对了，那个叫YZAK的不是还没带他女朋友露过脸吗，也许说的是他们吧。

我这样想着，直到——

“所以你们俩早点回来，这样比较好操办准备工作啊。”姐姐说。

“哦。”ATHRUN说，我一看，他也脸红了。

我们和大家挥手告别之后，钻进了机舱。我现在觉得心里十分想念在PLANT的大家，可是也十分向往着和ATHRUN的旅途。我第一次去中国，想必ATHRUN也是。在那里我们有很多的时间，可以看很多风景，而且最重要的时候，我可以一直在ATHRUN的身边。

我一直沉浸在自己的幻想里，没有发现飞机已经起飞。突破地球大气层的时候，飞机开始颤抖。又如同以前经历的一样，高温，颠簸，重力加速度逐渐变大。我不由得紧张了起来。

这个时候我感觉有一直温暖的手握紧我的手，接着我发现，是ATHRUN。

我看着他，看着他那碧色的瞳孔里尽是温柔，突然觉得自己连心都暖了起来。

他也看着我，说：“别害怕MEYRIN，因为以后我都会在你的身边保护你。”

然后我们接吻了。

END


End file.
